


吸血鬼PLAY

by Cutiejoker



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutiejoker/pseuds/Cutiejoker





	吸血鬼PLAY

好好好，今晚你不是人，哥哥也不当人了。

木子洋侧过头探出舌头在灵超发烫的耳垂上轻轻撩了撩，明显感受到贴在自己肩窝作妖的小家伙颤了一下。他伸手抓了抓灵超后脑勺的头发，下一秒小孩还微张的嘴巴就被两片温润糯软的唇贴了上来。对方舌头从灵超上下齿之间的细小缝隙中挤入，触碰到了小孩湿滑柔软的舌尖，缓缓舔过口腔每一个角落，灵超的眼神变的迷离起来，他只能感觉到自己渴望被触摸，渴望被拥抱，渴望在男人怀里每一次战栗。

“为什么穿着哥哥的衣服不舍得脱，嗯？”

伴随着男人低沉沙哑的声音，不老实的指尖划过颈肩的脉络，灵超的衬衫扣子被主人一颗颗地解开，擦过胸前后在小孩的细腰上流连不去，木子洋低头吮着他胸前薄薄的一层皮肉不松口，直到留下了一个深红色的印子。

换做平时这种情事中留下痕迹的行为他是绝对是百般谨慎的，木子洋今天确实是被撩的忍不住了。

男人大手向下滑碰到了小孩已经硬起的下体，胸腔中的震动通过紧贴地肌肤传到了他身上。木子洋挑起灵超的下巴让他跟自己对视，一穹黑色的瞳仁泛着水光，心思全然暴露在他的眼皮底下。

灵超忍不住微微地动了动身体，像是催促男人下一部的动作。

木子洋把小吸血鬼按倒在床上，刚刚的姿势实在太不适合他发挥了。

灵超的内裤被脱了下来，可男人并没有管他膨胀的欲望，手的抚摸和亲吻落在了胸口，大腿和腰间，有意的擦过了直接的刺激点，灵超只好自己伸手握住了下身想要进行抚慰，察觉到的男人立刻把他的手按到了身体两侧。

木子洋笑着看了看被他逗弄的快要哭出来的小孩，凑近了眼前的性器，伸出舌头舔弄了一下。

“嗯…”

男孩意识到自己情不自禁的发出了呻吟，立刻咬住了嘴唇，红润的小嘴被牙齿咬的泛白，可怜兮兮的样子让人想上前亲吻安抚，又想让他放开下唇，逼着他继续发出磨人的声音。

灵巧的舌头好像受到了鼓舞，从底端的小球开始吸吮，几乎没怎么直接触碰就让性器变的更加坚挺。木子洋特地伸长舌头舔弄敏感的不行的嫩粉色顶端，一只手来到穴口摩挲，感觉到灵超颤的更厉害时，一口把性器含进了嘴里。

“唔…李振洋…”

顺便被湿润的口腔紧紧包裹，灵超不自觉地挺着腰，舒服地哼叫男人的本名，一只手插入了男人的头发中，想要更加深入他的口中，一只手死死抓着床单，被欲望控制而展露的性格表情，无一不让木子洋热血沸腾。

木子洋突然停了下来，迈了两步走去床头在带来的外套里摸索着什么。小吸血鬼还在难耐地等着主人的喂食，看到男人拿了罐润滑剂和一条——尾巴，走了回来。

对，他没看错，是一条尾巴。

木子洋手上拿着小孩今天表演服马甲后面挂着的尾巴，是直播完后坐坏了掉下来随手帮小孩装进口袋的，偏偏赶上了这个兽性大发的夜晚，不搞白不搞。

灵超意会了男人的意思，羞耻的蹬着脚不让男人得逞，性器再次被含在嘴里时身子一下子又软了下去，只能发出断断续续的抗议。

“李振…洋…你这个…变态…唔”

男人一边用嘴帮他抚慰欲望，一边在手上倒着润滑要往身体里探。穴口经过抚摸无法克制的收缩了起来，木子洋偏过头，将嘴唇移向了灵超大腿紧绷的地方，一边用舌头在大腿内侧轻轻地舔着，每舔一下，灵超的大腿就会跟着颤动，一并传出美妙的呻吟。

木子洋把压在灵超腿上的手松了松，倒了点润滑上手，修长的手指触碰了一下敏感而诱人的穴口，缓慢又坚定地探进了半截指头，就被紧绷的肌肉夹住了。木子洋半起身亲吻小吸血鬼的嘴，低喘着对他说：

“宝宝，让我进去。”

温柔的语气让灵超绷着的身子稍微缓和了下来，他情不自禁地放松了身体，指尖顺利地滑了进去，在里面开始进进出出起来。在指尖碰到敏感点的一瞬间，灵超只觉得身体都被操控住了，像是有极为刺激的电流猛地从尾椎骨串进了大脑。一时间连回应接吻都忘了，瞪大了眼睛，慌张的看着前方。

手指有意无意地来回擦过内壁的敏感点，灵超条件反射的想阻止男人的动作，但是张开嘴只剩下吐字不清嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟。灵超整个人都沉浸在酥麻之中，撩拨身体里的东西却退了出去。还不等他反应，手指的主人抓着早已准备好的小恶魔尾巴代替手指再次插了进去。

灵超因为巨大的羞耻感眼眶里泪水一下子被刺激地流了出来，每一道喉咙发出的声音都像拐了弯一般，双腿剧烈地挣扎想要抵抗男人的动作。

“呜…不玩了…不要这个…哥哥…”

发现根本拗不过男人的力气，小孩只能转为呜咽地求饶。

“宝宝要有尾巴才像吸血鬼呀。”

木子洋恶趣味上来一边逗着小孩，一边抓着尾巴的尾端要塞进灵超手里让他自己握着，此刻小孩的妆容配上他这条尾巴，敞开的白衬衫底下的肌肤随着身体的扭动隐约地露出他留下的印记，颇有落难吸血鬼被这位禽兽抓着欺零的意思。

木子洋抓着已经插进去小半截的尾巴开始抽动，故意扫过灵超的前列腺点，小孩带着甜腻的哭腔求着他把尾巴拔出来。

“还没回答哥哥呢，今天怎么一直穿着哥哥衣服不肯脱呢？是不是想勾引哥哥？”

听不到回答，男人加剧了手上的动作，灵超窘迫的不行，身体各种敏感点都让他无法思考，眼眸里氲着泪断断续续地喘到：

“想和…你做”

“和谁？”

“和李振洋…做爱…”

不同于以往温柔的情事，语言上的引诱和逼迫让灵超变得格外敏感，紧绷的足尖把床单勾出了一个个皱褶，男人理智的弦被小孩一句坦白勾断了，把手上的道具抽出扔到了一边换成了自己粗热的性器。

“宝宝今天真的是COS吸血鬼不是小色鬼吗。”

灵超的穴口像是抗拒似得紧紧地缩着，男人温柔地抚摸着他的臀瓣，双手握着他的胯部狠狠往里一顶，龟头顺着早已噙满淫液的地方滑了进去，木子洋的阴茎比刚才的玩物粗太多，几乎把内部的褶皱都撑开了，硬物一点点往更深的地方顶去，差不多进入大半的时候灵超颤着嗓音哭道：

“哥哥！不行…那里太粗了…好疼…”

从细小的玩物换成了男人的巨根，不适应带来的疼痛让灵超抓着木子洋的手臂留下了一道道血痕，男人肿胀的下半身被夹的发疼，显然也很不好受。

“宝宝，你放松。”

木子洋低下身来在小朋友的耳边轻柔地哄着，一只手抚慰灵超因为疼痛稍微疲软下去的性器，下身小幅度的前后抽插着，在龟头擦过最敏感那处时洞穴里的四壁疯狂蠕动吸吮着身体里的硬物，感受到身下人的变化，木子洋把整根性器抽出后一口气没入那湿滑柔软的红艳小穴。灵超被一下一下地顶弄着，他只觉得自己被木子洋操弄地支离破碎，再无一丝理智，不知不觉地开始主动迎合。

灵超心里迷迷糊糊地想着自己一定是坏掉了，抖着嘴唇发出淫言秽语：

“哥哥…好…舒服…好喜欢…”

木子洋看着灵超一脸春意，全然享受的样子，忍不住加快下身抽插的频率，把身下人顶的连清晰的字音都发不出来，只能发出一些尖细又抑制的淫叫。木子洋见状，死命地往灵超敏感点顶撞，灵超的声音一下子尖锐了起来，话音刚落身体紧绷着抽搐着，性器的前端射出大量白浊，软穴瞬间紧紧咬住了里面的肉棒，整个人抖的跟脱水的鱼儿一样。

木子洋喘着粗气在灵超耳边问：

“宝宝，舒不舒服？”

一边腰部动的更加用力，穴口的淫液被打出了白沫。木子洋被柔软又紧致的内壁吸的无法忍受，咬着牙挺动了数十下后想要拔出来射精，但他的小朋友还沉浸在高潮里，用绷着的大腿紧紧地夹着他的腰不让他抽身，伸着手勾着他索吻，红润的小嘴贴上他紧抿的唇，最后木子洋粗喘着将灼热的白浆尽数射在了湿热的内壁里。这段时间积攒的爱意和欲望一夕之间全然释放。


End file.
